The invention relates to an exciter with axial gap for providing power to, for example, a synchronous machine such as a motor or generator.
Conventional exciters typically have a concentric rotor and stator for providing high voltage, low current power to a synchronous machine. The size of a conventional exciter is typically about 10% of the machine being powered.
Power to a superconducting synchronous machine is provided at low voltage and high current. Exciter power is typically provided to a superconducting synchronous machine by an exciter having a concentric rotor and stator connected to a shaft extending out of the machine housing.